


sudden warmth

by helsinkibaby



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: In the middle of a freezing New York street, he hears a familiar voice.
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine
Kudos: 14





	sudden warmth

**Author's Note:**

> For the 3 sentence ficathon, prompt :any, any, sudden warmth in the middle of a long winter

It’s the latest cold and snowy day in a long winter of them, but the FBI doesn’t care about the weather, criminals sure don’t, so Jubal finds himself yet again trudging through the snow on the way to 26 Fed. 

When he hears a familiar voice, for a second he thinks he’s hallucinating from the cold - Kristen isn’t here, she’s in Dallas, that’s where her life is now and it doesn’t matter how much he misses her, how much he wishes things were different, there’s nothing he can do about it. 

But then he looks up and he’s looking into Kristen’s face, her broad, beaming smile, and then she’s running, leaping into his arms, allowing him to swing her off her feet and around and around in circles; she’s laughing and suddenly he’s never warm for the first time in weeks.


End file.
